


Red Light Special (NSFW 18+)

by FanficCentral30



Category: Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: 18+, Anger, Ecto-Penis, Ecto-Vagina, Language, M/M, Music, NSFW, Smut, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, ecto-body, lyrics, recovery from smoking addiction, withdrawls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficCentral30/pseuds/FanficCentral30
Summary: Papyrus is having a hard time with his withdrawls and lately thoughts of jealousy emerge when Sans mentions about a taco man. However, Blue might just help him with the withdrawls. After all, one addiction needs to be replaced with another.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have written this fanfic a while ago for a friend of mine. I needed to write it down. Smoking withdrawals are real and can be very painful. I hope i conveyed the struggle well enough. This is an 18+ NSFW fic. 
> 
> Red Light Special belongs to TLC and lyrics are from them.
> 
> Lyrics are bold  
> Flashback and other are italics

A can was kicked to the side along with some papers and the center table knocked down to the ground. Growls rumbled through the living room, with Papyrus guzzling down the sweet contents of Honey. “H-How could he...*hic*” Papyrus glanced at a picture of his brother Sans, the sweet blue eyes shining brightly with a warm smile plastered across his face. A flash of orange flushed across his face, taking another swig thinking about the events earlier that day, seeing Sans with that Taco man, giggling at his jokes with his friends making witty comments about the situation. 

_“Uh, ohhhh. I think someone is jealous!”_

_“Ain’t wise to piss off lover boy!”_

_“If you’re so mad, why don’t you go and teach them a lesson?! Beat them up or somethin’!”_

_“I don’t even think he can beat his own dick though!”_

The honey bottle scrunches under the might of the skeletal hand, the contents splattered all over the phalanges. “Fuck..i need a smoke.” Papyrus tossed away the bottle, going to a desk drawer and opening it up, tossing out any content from the drawer, pulling out a package of cigarettes, flipping the case open. He glanced at the joints, his skeletal fingers shaking in anticipation. He closed his orbs a bit, remembering his brother. 

-flashback-

 _“Mweheh...I’m so proud of you, Papyrus.” “Heh...Thanks bro.” Both glanced down at the boxes of cigarettes in the trash can, burning. “Are you going to be alright, brother?” “Heh..I”ll be fine, bro. I’m doing this for you. For us!” “EEEEEE, I couldn’t be happier. I support this 100 percent, Papyrus!” Sans leaped up to Papyrus chest, nuzzling into him. “Hehe..I love you, bro.”_

Papyrus face flushed, a smile spreading across his cheeks. He glanced down at the joints once again, a sorrow expression remembering one of the hard nights he had to endure. 

-flashback-

 _“I can’t take it.” Papyrus paced back and forth, his whole body shaking, rubbing his arms up and down. “Dammit....i need it!” Sans strolled out of his room and looked down, seeing Papyrus cursing and sweating. “I NEED IT!”_

_“Papy!” Sans rushes downstairs to see Papyrus rummaging through the desk, cabinets and tearing the kitchen apart, searching for any signs of cigarettes he had stashed. “DAMMIT...DID I THROW THEM ALL AWAY?!” Sans glanced at the mess he had made so far, his blue orbs glistening at his lover. “Please Papy. It’s gonna be okay. Let me help you.”_

_“I’m shaking so much. I FUCKING NEED IT.” With that, Papyrus lifted the table with one hand and dashed it against the wall, causing the table to break in half. Sans gasped, immediately tackling into Papyrus, causing him to land hard on the floor. “Please Papy. Please don’t do this. We can get through this together. I know we can. I’ll help you out. Please be strong. Please Papy!” Papyrus looked at Sans, tears swelling down his cheeks. He pressed his skeletal cranium into San’s chest, nuzzling into him as he allowed his tears to flow. “It hurts so much, Sans.” Sans rocked Papyrus back and forth, giving him skeletal kisses on his forehead, hugging him tightly. “It’s okay, Papyrus. It’s okay. The great Sans is here to comfort you and melt away your worries.”_

Papyrus smiled brightly, remembering how much Sans loved him and cared for him. He gazed down on the pack of cigarettes, his phalanges shaking. The front door creaked open, with soft sounds of fallen snow being shaken off at the entrance, the rustling of paper bags full of groceries. “I’m home, Papy!,” Sans cheerfully squeaked, a gigantic smile spread across his skeletal cheeks. Papyrus glanced upwards, tears dripping from his eye-sockets. “B-Bro!!” Sans glanced towards Papyrus direction, gasping as seeing his brother body shaking, trying his best to restrain himself. “Papyrus!” Sans tossed the groceries and ran to his brother, gently grasping the wrists. “B-Brother...please...tell me.” 

“I.....I-I didn’t ....smoke any of them, bro,” Papyrus smiled, with tears falling down his cheeks. Sans smiled in return, taking the smokes and tossing them in the trash can. He gently leaned upwards and planted a delicate kiss on Papyrus cheek, a flash of orange spreading across. “Mweh, heh, heh. How about I go and make you some of my fantastic taco. I, the Great Sans, will shower you with my tacos to fill up your belly.” A hearty chuckle utter from Papyrus, wiping away his tears. Sans picked up the tossed groceries, dashing to the kitchen and putting them away. “Speaking of tacos, I met that Taco Man again today. He was very nice and he even suggested what ingredients would spice up my tacos.” Papyrus hand slammed against the wall, a hiss growling through his teeth. “HIM AGAIN?!!” Sans glanced up to Papyrus, perplexed on his actions. “Papy?” 

“Tell me, Sans. Does he excite you? Does he send shivers down your spine? Does he caress you in his arms and protect you? Is he a better lover than I am?” Papyrus twirled around, peering into Sans’ soft blue eyes, his left orange one glowing. 

“N-NO, Brother. He is nothing like that. He can never replace you, Papyrus.” Sans gently takes Papyrus hands, giving them a skeletal kiss. “You are the one I love, Papy. You are the only one I care about more than anything..and anyone else. I love you AND only you.” Papyrus breathed a sigh of relief, with Sans heading towards their stereo system, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Papy! I’m sorry if I haven’t been around lately but sentry duty and having new friends has kept me busy. But, I, the Great Sans will make it up to you right now. We haven’t done this in a while. I hope you enjoy it!” 

Papyrus watched curiously as he heard some music playing in the background, with Sans moving his hips seductively. He slowly turned around, a soft lustful glint in his blue orbs. Papyrus soul heart beat rapidly as Sans slowly walked towards him, opening his maw. 

**“Take a good look at it. Look at it now,”** Sans sang softly, slowly taking off his gloves while rubbing his body sensually. Papyrus was breathing slowly, his soul heart brightening in color while he felt warmth in his pants. 

**“Might be the last time you'll Have a go round,”** Sans slowly wiggled his pants off, lifting them up and showing them to Papyrus, tossing them aside. Papyrus stretched out his sweater collar, getting hotter as Sans moved closer. 

**“I'll let you touch it if you'd like to go down”,** Sans spread his legs wide, using his fingers to open up his orifice, the tender folds dripping, with his eyes half-lidded, with a seductive blue appendage dripping out of his mouth. Papyrus gingerly rubbed his slowly growing bulge, every drop from Sans arousing him more. 

**“I'll let you go further If you take the southern route”,** Sans reached to Papyrus, slicking the clothed inner thigh, taking a nibble at the tip of the crotch, with Papyrus breathing harder, his sweater becoming a restraint against him. Papyrus swiftly clutched a hold of Sans blue scarf around his neck, but a skeletal hand immediately swatted him way, slowly shaking his head all the while grinning. **“Don’t go to fast,”** Sans crawled up to Papyrus, tugging the collar until he was face to face with Papyrus. **“Don’t go to slow. You’ve got to let your body flow!”** To accentuate the motion, Sans slowly rolled his body against Papyrus, slowly crawling down, stopping briefly to press his pelvis to Papyrus’ glowing center. 

Papyrus could only watch as Sans swayed his hips, walking away from him. He then grabbed the railing of the stairs, lifting up his shirt and licking his skeletal lips with lustful bright blue orbs, curling his phalanges to Papyrus for him to come. **“I like 'em attentive and I like 'em in control.”** Papyrus panted, his eye-sockets lidded in lust, with a wicked grin plastered across his cheeks. He slowly walked towards Sans, as he tread backwards up the stairs. Sans reached to Papyrus chin, pulling it forward gently to meet with his face in close proximity. **"Baby, it’s yours. All yours,”** he sang in a low, lustful tone, **“If you want it tonight.” “I’ll give you the RED.LIGHT.SPECIAL....all through the night.”** Sans let go of Papyrus, turning around and walking up the steps, stopping at the top and looking back at him with lustful eyes. Papyrus breathed hard, his orange appendage dripping out of his maw, his crotch painfully pent up. 

He took one step, crouched low on them, preparing to leap to Sans. Sans slowly rubbed his hands on his backside, spreading out his legs further, giving Papyrus a full view of his orifice, which was slicked wet. **“Baby, it’s yours. All yours. If you want it tonight,”** Sans gave a playful wink at Papyrus and that’s all it took for Papyrus to spring into action. Quite literally, Papyrus leap up and lunged towards Sans; however, Sans ran to his bedroom, causing Papyrus to slam down on the upstairs floor. Papyrus looked at Sans as he smile lustfully, closing the bedroom door in front of him, leaning his back against the door in a sexy pose. **“Just come through my door, take off my clothes and turn on the red light,”** Sans whispered, walking away from the bedroom door, licking his lips. 

Papyrus slammed his hand on the bedroom door, panting and sweating profusely. His smirk widen as he transport from outside Sans’ bedroom directly inside, taking off his orange sweater swiftly, his orange ecto body exposed. Sans turned his head slightly, catching the glimpse of his lover’s toned body glistening, electrifying him even more. Papyrus wrapped his arms around Sans, giving gentle touches to his sides, stomach and chest. **“I know that you want me, I can see it in your eyes!”** Papyrus chuckled at the whispered lyrics, with Sans turning around, pressing his body to Papyrus’, swaying his hips. **“You might as well be honest cuz,”** Sans took his phalanges, delicately dragging them across Papyrus’ stomach, **“the body,”** lower them down to his crotch, groping them gently, **“never lies”**. Papyrus uttered out a cry, his eye-sockets burning in bright orange. He pushed Sans closer to his body, lowering down his head to give a delicate lick to Sans chin. 

Sans mewled softly, closing his eyesockets, savoring the touch. **“Tell me your secrets and I’ll tell you mine,”** Sans whispered slowly, pressing his forehead to Papyrus’, a flush of orange and blue flashing across their cheeks. He placed a skeletal hand on Papyrus cheek, grinding his hips. **“I'm feelin' quite sexy and I want you for tonight!”** Papyrus griped Sans’ top battle body suit, ripping it in half, leaving Sans entirely exposed to him, his soft blue ecto body pressing against him. Sans played with Papyrus’ button on his pants, slowly ripping it off. He crouched down, using his teeth to grab the zipper, slowly pulling down to give some breathing for Papyrus’ shaft. 

**“If I move too fast, just let me know cause it means you move to slow,”** Sans slicked his tongue out, giving a hard lick to Papyrus’ shaft, slowly stroking it. Papyrus gurgled in bliss, slightly bucking his hips. Sans withdrew from the crotch, slowly moving towards his space rocket bed. **“I like some excitement and I like a man that goes,”** Sans swayed his hips back and forth, while Papyrus quickly stripped off his pants, kicking off his shoes and lunged himself on the bed, pinning Sans down on the sheets. Sans squeaked a bit, trying his best to reach up for a kiss. Papyrus lowered himself, wrapping his arms around Sans as they both shared in a passionate, slaver kiss. 

**“Ahh...If you want me, let me know it,”** Sans writhe as Papyrus slicked his neck, pressing down into him, **“ngggh...I’ll make time but you got to show it.”** Papyrus planted kisses along his chest, dribbling down to this stomach, mewls pursing out of Sans. **“Hah....mmph...I-If you n-need me..ahh...I w-want to see...”** Sans grabbed a hold of Papyrus chin, sweat dripping down his body, **“But don’t mistake me, I don’t want you down on your knees.”** He lifted Papyrus head to his, giving him a light lick on his teeth, leaning close. **“I need someone, a REAL MAN. I need someone who...understands. I’m your lover, YOUR ONLY LOVER. I know just what I want and I know just who I am,”** Sans whispered in a heated tone, with Papyrus cupping Sans cheeks and both engage in a deep passionate kiss. 

“Ahh P-Papy!” 

“Mmphh...S-Sans...ah....let me..rock you to orbit.” 

“Ngggh...ahh..n-not there.” 

“Heh.” 

Papyrus dragged himself down, pecking kisses along the way. He gently spread Sans’ legs apart, the orifice slicked with cream. Papyrus took a long taste, mewling at the sweet juices while Sans wailed in delight, gently clutching his cranium. “Mmph..P-Papyrus. Y-Yes...mph..yes..ahh...Y-You don’t need those smokes. I’ll be your...addiction.” Sans bucked upwards, vibrating sounds from the two spewing in the bedroom. 

“Papy!” 

“Mmph..S-Sweet. S-Spicy!” 

“P-Papy..p-please. Mweh, t-take me. BONE ME IN!!” 

Papyrus growled a bit, giving the orifice one more lick, getting himself into position. Sans used two digits to spread the opening wider, to give him more access. Papyrus leaned down, planting a sweet kiss while penetrating deep within Sans. Skeletal legs wrapped around Papyrus pelvis as both bounced back and forth in rhythm, every impale driving the smaller skeleton into desperation, clawing Papyrus’ back. 

“F-FUCK!!! S-SANS!!!” 

“PAPYYY!!! M-More...p-please...mweh!” 

“Mmphhh...ahhh....Love you...S-Sans...sweet...Blue...berry.” 

Papyrus plunged deeper, drips of sweat dropping all over the bed sheets. Slosh sounds uttered from their connection, Sans locking his sights into Papyrus. “S-Sans...i’m...i’m...” Sans nodded, pulling Papyrus down, locking him into a kiss, tightly locking into place as he felt the milky content pool deep inside. Papyrus collapsed on Sans, having expedited his own energy. Sans breathed heavily, gently nuzzling into Papyrus, a smile of satisfaction etched spread across his cheeks. 

“I love you lazy bones. The magnificent Sans is pleased. Rest now. You’ve earned it.” 

The sounds of snoring drifted through the bedroom, with neither needing any covering, blissfully using the other body as comfort and warmth throughout the night.


End file.
